utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration-
|font color = white |track color = #C1EAF4 |CD name = Idol Song: Camus |previous = - |next = AURORA |current track = Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration- 純潔なる愛-Aspiration-''' }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング カミュ 純潔なる愛-Aspiration- |image = |kanji name = 純潔なる愛-Aspiration- |romaji name = Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration-'' |translation = Pure Love |type = Idol Song |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi }} The first track from the CD [[Idol Song: Camus|'Idol Song: Camus]], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']], who is voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Reflected in the stained glass, The shining light is even dazzling Within the variety of colors, There’s the color of my own I’d sought My past, my present, everything I’ll throw it all away, even my prideful status So, let’s carry out our destiny together With my desire that had sprouted, Dazed, I’d wandered about This pure, aloof song, I want to play it in the future I offer up every part of me to you So, entrust your love to me I pledge to a tomorrow that will never come again A dream that will not fade for hundreds of years… That is my pure aspiration! Such dramatic lines Are as numerous as the stars However, without saying such foolish words, I want you to believe in me Such limits as words Are not suited to express ‘these feelings’ This overlapped passion is what’s real My heart was restless My eyes took it in As I went down on my knees For this once-in-a-lifetime love I offer up my holy determination to you So, entrust your lips to me Your eyes, so beautiful it’s a sin, Are more lovely than any galaxy I’ll convey my pure aspiration! I offer up every part of me to you So, entrust your love to me I’ll change into a completely new man And then blend into the colors of the sunrise I’ll tell you of my pure aspiration!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = SUTENDO GURASU ni utsuru mabayuku mo terasu hikari samazama na irodori no naka sagashita jibun no iro o kako mo ima mo nani mo kamo hokori aru chii mo suteyou dakara tomo ni unmei wo togeyo mebaeta ganbou ni tomadoi samayotta junshin de kokou naru uta o mirai ni kanadetai kono mi no subete wo omae ni sasageyou dakara omae no ai wo yudanero seiyaku wo shiyou nidoto nai ashita he hyakunen iroasenai yume wo… sore wa junketsu naru Aspiration DORAMACHIKKU na serifu wa hoshi no kazu hodo aru darou daga sonna gugen wa iwanu shinjite tsuite kite hoshii kagiri aru kotoba nado wa 'kono omoi' ni wa kanawanai kasaneatta netsu koso ga shinjitsu kokoro ga zawameita hitomi ni suikomare jinsei de tatta ichido dake koi ni hiza wo tsuku seinaru ketsui wo omae ni sasageyou dakara sono kuchibiru wo yudanero tsumibukaki hodo ni utsukushiki hitomi wa donna ginga yori mo uruwashii todoke junketsu naru Aspiration kono mi no subete wo omae ni sasageyou dakara omae no ai wo yudanero massara na tada no otoko he to kawarou soshite asayake ni tokeaou tsutae junketsu naru Aspiration |-| Kanji = ステンドグラスに映る 眩(まばゆ)くも照らす光 様々な彩りの中 探した自分の色を 過去も現在(いま)もなにもかも 誇りある地位も捨てよう だから共に運命を遂げよ 芽生えた願望に 戸惑い彷徨った 純真で孤高なる歌を 未来に奏でたい この身の全てをお前に捧げよう だからお前の愛を委ねろ 誓約をしよう二度とない明日へ 100年色褪せない夢を… それは純潔なるAspiration ドラマチックな台詞は 星の数ほどあるだろう だがそんな愚言は言わぬ 信じてついて来て欲しい 限りある言葉などは 「この想い」には敵わない 重ね合った熱こそが真実 心がざわめいた 瞳に吸い込まれ 人生でたった一度だけ 恋に膝を突く 聖なる決意をお前に捧げよう だからその唇を委ねろ 罪深き程に美しき瞳は どんな銀河よりも麗しい 届け純潔なるAspiration この身の全てをお前に捧げよう だからお前の愛を委ねろ まっさらなただの男へと変わろう そして朝焼けに溶け合おう 伝え純潔なるAspiration歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration- |file link = }} |track name = Junketsunaru Ai -Aspiration- (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Camus's A route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE}} Category:Idol Song: Camus (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)